Flumpty's Jam
Información Flumpty's Jam es una canción basada en el videojuego de One Night at Flumpty's 2, hecha por DAGames. La canción fue lanzada el 10 de Mayo de 2015, y actualmente cuenta con quince millones de visitas. Es la cuarta canción del álbum Press Start to Begin Vol 1. A diferencia de la mayoría de canciones sobre Five Nights at Freddy's, ésta canción es del fan game, One Night at Flumpty's. Visual El video empieza con el menú de One Night at Flumpty's 2, en lo que en el centro, va apareciendo un sprite de la cabeza (o cuerpo completo sin brazos ni piernas) de Flumpty Bumpty, que de a ratos se le puede ver con la cara destruída y ojos y boca roja. El sprite comienza a bailar, mientras que en el fondo del video se observa un gameplay de One Night at Flumpty's 2. Letra Look over there, it's the Egg Man ! Can he scare ? Yes he can, with his Cartoon gang ! It's a game they made for you So when the timer starts let your dreams come true ! Watch as the monsters come to life before your very eyes Can't help but wonder as your fate soon plunders Birthday block comes around and stops your heart ! But the innocence is real, (Oh so many feels !) And your mind smells tasty, that's the deal ! (Make sure that owl is sealed) They broke the live of childhood dreams, (Says Winnie the Bear, just stare if you dare) Have you got the patience or will the clown become your COMPETITION!? Jump up loud for Flumpty's Jam Spick and spam and goes well with ham Kick start your charger screams beg louder Scramble the hours and we will land Restart your software, take good care As Piglet's body sits and stares Let the body trace no soul inside Consume the funk and let it ride This is the Flumpty Jam Yes, this is the Flumpty Jam Now the game begins with a bang You've been here for the longest time As you fear for you life with a sharpened knife The night watch is yours They rip your face off to the core The red man Begins his awakening The monster of a thousand faces Screeches pain from the past known faces Belief in patience will prevail (We live to tell the tale) As they hide throughout the spooky trai (They're yet to be unveiled) Hallucinating golden freaks (Don't stare to long, just keep it strong) Have you got the power or will you fall down from the complications? Jump up loud for Flumpty's Jam! Spick and Spam and goes well with ham Kick start your charger screams beg louder Scramble the hours and we will land! Restart your software, take good care As Piglet's body sits and stares Let the body trace no soul inside Consume the funk and let it ride THIS IS : The Flumpty Jam! Yes this is : THE FLUMPTY JAM! The clocks begin to cry Now your fate is sure to die So begin : THE FLUMPTY JAM! Welcome to Flumpty's Keep those lights off When they're all turned off Then you're safe If the lights are on They'll come find you And rip you a brand new face! CAN YOU FEEL IT!? WATCH OUT FOR THE CORRIDOR YOU PANIC MORE AND MORE! ARE YOU STEADY!? CAN YOU SEE IT!? KEEP FOCUSED OTHERWISE THEY'LL WIPE YOUR FACE ON THE... Welcome to Flumpty's Keep those lights off When they're all turned off Then you're safe! If the lights are on They'll come find you And rip you a brand new FAAAAAAACE! FLUMPTY'S COMING AFTER YOU! Jump up loud for Flumpty's Jam! Spick and spam and goes well with ham Kick start your charger screams beg louder Scramble the hours and we will land! Restart your software, take good care As Piglet's body sits and stares Let the body trace no soul inside Consume the funk and let it ride THIS IS : The Flumpty Jam! Yes this is : THE FLUMPTY JAM! The clocks begin to cry Now your fate is sure to die So begin : THE FLUMPTY JAM! Welcome to Flumpty's Keep those lights off When they're all turned off Then you're safe If the lights are on They'll come find you And rip you A brand new face... Categoría:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Categoría:Canciones